


Consummation

by uselessbunny



Series: Matrimony [3]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Married Couple, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Reimu and Marisa share some much needed peace and quiet after their marriage ceremony





	Consummation

Hakurei Reimu and Kirisame Marisa were lounging within Hakurei's bedding on a spring evening, Kirisame Marisa laid with her head on the maiden's chest. "Ya so soft, Raymoo..." Marisa cooed, both women clad in white yukatas.

Yukari Yakumo made her presence known within the shrine. her purple sundress and eye filled portal being immediately recognizable as she entered Hakurei's gaze from above.

Reimu glared at Yukari as she caressed the magician's follicles. "No, you can't join in," Reimu sternly uttered to the border youkai above her.

Yakumo giggled. "But you two are downright adorable!"

"Aw c'mon Rei, Yukarin is bein polite!"

Reimu sighed. "We've barely been married for a few hours and you already want to commit infidelity."

"Ya don't wanna share our love?" Marisa jokingly inquired, further burying her face within Reimu's busom,

"Our relationship is closed to youkai." Reimu giving an instant rebuttal.

Yukari pouted. "You're so stingy!"

"Can we go to bed now?" Reimu inquired.

Yukari laughed. "I can't keep you two lovebirds waiting!" Proceeding to reenter her portal.

Marisa looked up and smiled. "Y'know she's happy for us, right?"

"Initially she was angry I didn't marry a boy from the village."

"Who cares If ya have a baby or not!"

"Well, whoever is next in line will be in an unenviable position."

The pair shared a laugh. "So, when can I move in?"

"I'm not letting you bring your junk in here."

"Well, guess retirement came early huh?"

"You seriously chose me over your obsessive pursuits? Are you Mamizou in disguise?"

Marisa laughed. "That's how much I love ya."

Reimu smiled. "I can't remember exactly when I realized I loved you. It was either our fight over the moon or when we were separated during our lunar journey."

"I always loved ya, right when Mima told me to kick ya butt."

"Guess it took the splendor of moonlight to realize I was missing out." Reimu noted, giving Marisa a kiss to the forehead.

"Was the moon as pretty as that weddin dress Alice made for me?"

Reimu frowned. "She put so much love into that. Part of me wishes she was the one in my position."

"I coulda became a magician, and be with Kourin and Alice forever. But that would mean hurting ya and becomin ya enemy forever..."

Tears swelled in Reimu's eyes, immediately bringing Marisa into a close embrace. "I don't deserve you... You threw away all your aspirations to be with me."

"C'mon don't cry Rei, I wanna be with ya for the rest of our lives, nuthin wrong with that." Observing Reimu's visage, eyes red and swollen.

Reimu closed her eyes as she grasped Marisa's right hand. "Please, I want to hold you all night." Slowly falling into slumber, her breathing light and whisper quiet.

Marisa whispered. "We're goin to be together for a long time. Sweet dreams, Reimu Kirisame." Performing the same preparations for dream.

****

Reimu awoke, the moonlight illuminating the entire shrine as she was entranced by Marisa's appearance. Staring at Marisa's face as she slowly breathed.

_"She's so beautiful when she's asleep, so innocent..."_

_"I yearn for her touch so badly, will she still love me if I do this?" _Reimu inquired to herself, face inches close to Marisa's.

Without warning, Reimu felt an appendage suddenly enter her mouth, immediately recognizing it as her spouse.

As the pair disconnected, Marisa's warm, radiant smile was the first object to enter Reimu's gaze. "I knew ya couldn't resist."

Reimu sat up, barely holding on to her composure. "I yearn for you..."

Marisa smiled. "It's nuthin to cry about Rei, that's why we're married. You coulda just asked."

Reimu slowly disrobed, revealing her slender figure to the blonde in front of her. "I just want us to hold each other close, I want more from you than carnal pleasure..."

Marisa scanned over Reimu's body in a manner befitting a predator observing their prey. No matter how many times she's seen it before, Reimu's body was utterly perfect to her. lithe and athletic, yet with just enough feminine softness to balance her lean frame. Modest breasts and thin waist giving way to a developed backside. "Ya so pretty, Rei. Nuthin wrong with cuddlin instead of fuckin."

"Don't put it like that, idiot." Reimu retorted, her face glowing crimson.

"I'm waitin for ya." Marisa noted, her tone being uncharacteristically soft and inviting. readjusting her body to lay on her side upon the futon, waiting for Reimu. The brunette proceeding to crawl her way towards Kirisame's open arms, her body making contact with Marisa's.

Reimu leaned forward and kissed again, utilizing her tongue to taste and lick within Marisa's cavern.

Reimu emerged again. "Can I disrobe you?"

Marisa laughed. "Ya so cute Rei. askin for the obvious. Go ahead."

Reimu slowly removed Marisa's garment, drinking the sight of Marisa's body, including her ample busom, her perfectly proportioned abdomen, down to her shapely thighs.

Without a word, Reimu began peppering light kisses onto Marisa's collar, the other woman tracing her left hand down Reimu's inner thigh. "Tell me if it hurts, kay?" Marisa making her inquiry before inserting her middle and index fingers into Reimu's opening.

Reimu whimpered as she felt Marisa's digits within her walls. "I love you so much." Reimu proclaimed, her hips bucking, discharge dripping onto Marisa's fingers, relaxing her body as she loosened her grip on Marisa. "I want to talk to you, hear everything you have to say until slumber takes us."

"I'm all ears, Rei."

"Remember when we proposed? After the Hakurei god judged my fate. You did everything, even asking Sanae to pray. It got so bad I had to go to Eientei for months. Not to mention all your aromatherapy treatments..." Reimu's diatribe cut short by Marisa immediately wailing as she hugged Reimu.

"Kirisame?"

Marisa regained her composure enough to form a coherent statement. "Ya remember that so well, it's easy to laugh bout it now. But I believed I was goin to lose ya. I can't stand livin without ya... I always looked up to ya, ya were the person I always wanted myself to be..."

Reimu responded. "I believed the netherworld was in my future as well, but your warmth and the strength of your spark kept me within this world."

Reimu began her declaration. "God responded to my prayers when he gave you to me."

Marisa reciprocated Reimu's statement. "Ya know why I'm always talkin about love? It was ever since that night we met I was motivated by how much I loved ya. Enough to leave Mima and Makai altogether."

Both women cried tears of joy, immediately bringing their mouths together in a warm embrace. Closing their eyes simultaneously.

The pair removed their lips after some time, gazing at one another.

"I choose you as the being I wish to live the rest of my life as the Hakurei shrine maiden."

"Ya the reason I continued after I had nuthin left."

"I love you." The pair spoke in unison.

Reimu and Marisa closed their eyes, the warmth of their bedding washing over them as they slipped into dream.


End file.
